Liliana Kranjcar
Liliana Kranjcar is one of the main female characters in Campione. Personality Liliana has a serious, knight-like personality. And because of her personality, she easily, if not often, gets played by Erica and Karen, Liliana’s maid, before she realizes it. However, despite her serious attitude, Liliana has shy, modest feelings toward her body and loves to read romantic books, but is too embarrassed to share her hobby and gets furious when someone read her book. Appearance Liliana is described as being a beautiful, slender girl with a fairy-like appearance. History Born and raised in Milan, Liliana was a member of the magical association descended from the Knights Templar called Bronze-Black Cross, and a childhood friend and rival of Erica's, the pair having met at the age of two, and both of them earning their knighthood at the age of twelve. As part of the tradition, shortly after earning their knighthood, both traveled to gain Magic swords for themselves at the Saint Gilardino Monastery outside of Florence, Italy. There, they first encountered Salvatore Doni, just after he had become a Campione. While traveling with him, they encountered the retired Great Knight Saint Raffaello, the only knight to gain two swords from the Monastery, and one of Doni's teachers. The pair found a Grimoire of great importance, and traded the magical knowledge they gained from it for Saint Raffaello's two magic swords, Il Maestro and Cuore di Leone. It was immediately thereafter that Liliana's grandfather, the head of Bronze-Black Cross, called her as one of a number of Witches and Miko to help Voban with a ritual. There she met the Hime-Miko, Yuri Mariya. The pair were among the few of those gathered who retained their minds after the ritual was over. Relationships Yuri Mariya The two are old acquaintances, both being among the few survivors of Voban's attempt to summon a Heretic God. They seem to be really close to one another Godou Kusanagi At first, Liliana saw Godou as nothing more than another Campione. However, after the battle with the Campione Voban, Liliana pledged herself to being Godou's knight and first advisor, and has attempted to do honor to that position. However, as time has passed, Liliana has found herself falling in love with Godou, a feeling that Godou seems to be reciprocating. Erica Blandelli Liliana and Erica are old friends and rivals from two different orders of knighthood, the Bronze-Black Cross and the Copper-Black Cross, and they are the only members who can stand toe to toe with each other in skill. However, they are otherwise complete opposites. Liliana is a Witch who is very conscious of duty and formalities, while Erica is a Hermetic mage who is much more relaxed about them, though both have a very strong sense of honor. Powers & Abilities Liliana is a Witch of enormous potential, capable of casting a wide variety of spells, including the power of flight, a magic unique to witches, and possesses some abilities of a Miko, including Spirit Vision. Liliana is also an expert swordswoman and has been known to use her sword skills in combination with her magic. Liliana also has a magical sword named Il Maestro, which is a sister sword to Erica's Cuore di Leone. The full range of abilities of Il Maestro have yet to be shown. What 'is' know is that its true form is that of a spear, and in this form it can create a magical music that distracts and hypnotizes enemies, making it more difficult for them to attack or defend. When infused with the spell Song of the Bow, Il Maestro can be transformed into David's Bow, a weapon with powers similar to those displayed by Cuore di Leone when infused with the Golgatha spell. Gallery Liliana+kranjcar+campione+_ed526214ba5cdf90054492b792729611.jpg Trivia * She became pregnant and she and Godou had a child named Hodou Kusanagi in Weekenders in I, Robot. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:In-Love Characters Category:Campione characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530)